


I Don't Want to Die

by WaitingForJudgment



Category: Ghost Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: ...I don’t want to die…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Don't Want to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick little drabble. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to share it.

_...I don’t want to die…_

The fools think they can stop me with older staff. It won’t work.

_...I don’t want to die…_

My men will bring me Youth. I will live forever.

_...I don’t want to die…_

Why have they not brought me Youth in so long. Fools.

_...I don’t want to die…_

What is that? Yessss. Youth. Youth has come to me.

_...I don’t want to die…_

Another so soon. Yes. And another? I will remain.

_...I don’t want to die…_

This Youth fears me. As it should. Yet, it stares back at me. Fool.

_...I don’t want to die…_

What is this? _Pain._ How dare they?! Return the Youth!

_...I don’t want to die…_

Empty. Everyone is gone. Even the staff. Where are they?

_...I don’t want to die…_

No. No fire. NO.

_...I don’t want to die…_


End file.
